never a break
by CrazyAndYouKnowIt
Summary: ever felf like your life is super hard yeah well i dare you to try mine, never safe and never sound trying to live a normal life but never succseeding so ok read this...if you dare because in my life theres never a break...
1. this day keeps getting better, and worse

YO k so…hi yeah anyway

Max: Say the freaking disclaimer

Me: CALM DOWN

Delivery guy: pizza

Me: YAY PIZZA OMG MY FAV WHOO YEA BABY HAPPY DANCE 

Max: Anyway this chick don't own anything except for the plot and a few characters

Gazzy: on with the bomb…um haha I meant story…

Me: THAT'S MY LINE

Robyn's POV:

I was breathing heavily, running from a bunch of whatever-the-frick-those- things are can do that to you, anywho I ran up a hill and looked down to see a…camp…well, that's were shouting things as many ran towards me, I was cau-oof urg I was tackled by a blob of blackness also known as nico, he grabbed me and started pulling me towards a house before turning around and leaned in before kissing me, many gasped oh yea hes kinda my boyfriend.

'do they know 'bout the…'I traliled off not willing to say more

'no,but chiron, the flock and the Olympians think you should…'so did he apparently, hey that rhymes.

I didn't realize we had moved until I saw a horse now your proberbly thinking WHF WHY IS THERE A HORSE well teqnecally hes a centar ya know the half horse half human…things. He was saying something but he must have noticed I wasn't paying attension because he stoped and stared at me expectantly…

'wait what?' I asked pulling myself out of my daydream

' I said that I want you to sing a song to the camp' he sighed dramatically

'kk'…_wait…'WHAT?'_

'_you…sing…infront…of…camp' _Percy said walking into the room carrying a teddy…strange boy

TIME FREAKING SKIP-still Robyn's POV

I walked onto the stage and sighed exasperatedly, I had finally desided to sing fullt alive by flyleaf

_Telling laylas story spoken_

_Bout how all her bones are broken_

_Hammers fall on all the pieces_

_Two months in the cover creases_

_Fully alive more then most _

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive now she knows_

_How to belive in something_

I could see Nico in the shadows he was staring at me daring me to show emotion, I just grinned and continued singing

_All my complaints shrink to nothing_

_Im ashamed of all my somethings_

_Shes gladfor one day of comfort_

_Only because she has suffered_

_Fully alive more then most _

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive now she knows_

_How to belive in something_

_X2_

_Fully alive more then most _

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive now she knows_

_How to belive in something_

_X2_

I finished smiling this is a perfect moment

But this just shows that all good this must come to an end

Because that one moment was ruined

_Erasers _


	2. grinning a lot

Second chapter whoa im surprised so don't own anything

Nico: You heard the chick she don't own

Max: don't own

Fang: don't own a thing

Annabeth: not one piece of thing is hers

Iggy: not one

Me: I THINK THEY GET THE POINT

Max POV:

Damn erasers think they can attack my friend im gonna kick there fucking sorry asses into oblivion urg…

_Max your thoughts are very R rated and the flock wants you to stop ranting_ angels thoughts whispered in my head

_K sweetie _I thought back to her turning towards the gang- the flock

'we are going to go there and we are going to help her_ got it?_' I told/asked them gritting my teeth and taking my wings out.

I cant let this happen to her

Not her, not now

Not my

_sister_

Robyn's POV

Next thing I knew there was a knife at my throat pressing deeply, drawing blood, the Olympians were here but there wasn't much they could do. I looked at nico and he nodded whilst I grinned for the second time that night

_Kick, punch, dodge and slam_

That was my battle plan two seconds later the _monster_ was thrown to the floor. I grinned again and unfurled my wings as a figure-two-three-four-five-no wait six figures and a dog slamed into me forming a tight circle, one barked, one chuckled, one _farted_, one giggled, one laughed, one smirked and one squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe, I looked at their faces individualy and grinned_ again_- I seem to be doing that _a lot_ lately- one person in particular stood out

My girl

My sister

My_ Max_


End file.
